Catch Some Rays
Catch Some Rays is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-eighth case of the season. It is featured as the fourth case set in the The Arctic Forest district of Aurelia. Plot Following the discovery that PANDORA were building a missile in the radioactive, nuclear testing area in The Arctic Forest, the team donned their radiation suits and set off for the location. Partway through the journey, they stopped and Silvano found a melted body near an acid puddle. Autopsy performed by Dom confirmed that the victim was mobster Lorenzo Ferrari who had been pushed into a puddle of acid, melting his skin and flesh. Silvano and the player first questioned Silvano's husband, security guard Jason Ashton who directed them to a research truck where they suspected landowner Peter Baustisia and scientist Rita Reinguard. Victoria then raced into the station with news that she'd found a laboratory deep in the mountains. With Victoria, the team searched the damaged laboratory and found reason to suspect hunter Axel Cobrabacker and explorer Jax Morell. As the team reconvened in the laboratory in search for the missile PANDORA were building, they heard a window smashing and saw someone sneak in. Eventually, Rita was uncovered as the trespasser who confessed that she'd heard of PANDORA whilst in the district and believed them to be hiding secrets in the laboratory. After confronting Rita, the pair were able to arrest Jax for the murder. Jax denied all the initial evidence but confessed when Silvano asked him if he killed Lorenzo for owed money. Jax then told them that he killed Lorenzo because Lorenzo was a traitor in more ways than the money. He then confessed to being a member of PANDORA and that he killed Lorenzo because Lorenzo, who worked for PANDORA, had grown a heart and planned to tell the Agency about PANDORA's plans on the city. However, when Jax met Lorenzo in the radioactive area of the district, Lorenzo told Jax that he was done with PANDORA and that he was telling the police. Betrayed once again after what Lorenzo's family did to his before, Jax retaliated by shoving Lorenzo into the acid puddle, watching him crawl away from the puddle and then die from the radioactive poisoning. Judge Rodriguez then decided that Jax deserved life in jail for the murder of Lorenzo Ferrari and his involvement in PANDORA. After the trial, they went to interrogate Jax, who refused to tell them more about PANDORA's plans, however he slipped up about the laboratory Victoria had found. They then went to the damaged laboratory where they found a bunch of blueprints in a box of supplies. According to Callum, the blueprints detailed a number of missiles that were assembled by members of PANDORA. They then asked Axel if he noticed anything and he told them that he had seen some people around the radioactive area where Lorenzo died, which led them to find a hidden vault of missiles, which they had Rita help shut down for good. After these events, Jax told them that he knew secrets about PANDORA that they didn't. he then made them a deal that he would tell them the secrets they needed to know, in exchange for their willingness to salvage his most treasured locket that he had left behind in the research truck. They found the locket and unlocked it only to find a note written to them. The note said to the detectives that he had misled the team astray for the best, to let the secrets step into the light. Realizing they had been misled, Silvano and the player prepared to go back to the prison when Victoria told them that the prison had been attacked, and Jax Morell had been found murdered! Summary Victim *'Lorenzo Ferrari' (found melted to death near an acid puddle) Murder Weapon *'Radioactive Acid' Killer *'Jax Morell' Suspects Profile *The suspect suffers from radiation *The suspect eats melkert Appearance *The suspect wears a starched collar Profile *The suspect suffers from radiation *The suspect smokes cigars *The suspect eats melkert Profile *The suspect suffers from radiation *The suspect smokes cigars *The suspect eats melkert Appearance *The suspect wears a starched collar Profile *The suspect suffers from radiation *The suspect smokes cigars *The suspect eats melkert Profile *The suspect suffers from radiation *The suspect smokes cigars *The suspect eats melkert Appearance *The suspect wears a starched collar Killer's Profile *The killer suffers from radiation. *The killer smokes cigars. *The killer eats melkert. *The killer wears a starched collar. *The killer is aged under 40 years. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Radioactive Area. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Snapped Tie, Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Security Badge; New Suspect: Jason Ashton) *Talk to Jason Ashton about his research in the district. (New Crime Scene: Research Truck Interior) *Investigate Research Truck Interior. (Result: Box of Supplies, Truck Sign) *Examine Truck Sign. (Result: P BAUSTISIA; New Suspect: Peter Baustisia) *Talk to Peter Baustisia about the murder. *Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Victim; New Suspect: Rita Reinguard) *Talk to Rita about the victim’s death. *Examine Snapped Tie. (Result: Grey Ash) *Analyze Grey Ash. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes cigars) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from radiation) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Damaged Laboratory. (Clues: Faded Photo, Broken Pieces, Gloves) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo of Man; New Suspect: Axel Cobrabacker) *Talk to Axel Cobrabacker about the murder. (Attribute: Axel suffers from radiation) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Compass; New Suspect: Jax Morell) *Interrogate Jax about the murder. (Attribute: Jax suffers from radiation and smokes cigars) *Examine Gloves. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats melktart; New Crime Scene: Truck Sleeping Area) *Investigate Truck Sleeping Area. (Clues: Torn Backpack, Victim’s Phone) *Examine Torn Backpack. (Result: Message to Victim) *Examine Message’s Signature. (Result: Jason’s Signature) *Talk to Jason about writing a threat to the victim. (Attribute: Jason eats melktart and suffers from radiation) *Examine Victim’s Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim’s Phone. (12:00:00) *Confront Peter about his text to the victim about killing him. (Attribute: Peter eats melktart, suffers from radiation and smokes cigars) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Arrest Rita for trying to break into the damaged laboratory. (Attribute: Rita suffers from radiation, eats melktart and smokes cigars; New Crime Scene: Decaying Desks) *Investigate Decaying Desks. (Clues: Dirty Poster, Broken Pieces) *Examine Dirty Poster. (Result: Defaced Photo) *Examine Fluff. (Result: Feather Barbs) *Ask Jax Morell why he Defaced the victim’s photo. (Attribute: Jax eats melktart) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Strange Machinery) *Analyze Strange Machinery. (09:00:00) *Ask Axel about his broken invention. (Attribute: Axel smokes cigars and eats melktart) *Investigate Decaying Fence. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Cigar Case) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Fractured Brooch) *Analyze Fractured Brooch. (Attribute: The killer wears a starched collar) *Examine Cigar Case. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged under 40 years) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Carry Secrets to the Grave (4/6). (No stars) Carry Secrets to the Grave (4/6) *Interrogate Jax in prison about what Lorenzo tried to hide. *Investigate Damaged Laboratory. (Result: Box of Supplies) *Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Blueprints) *Analyze Blueprints. (09:00:00) *Ask Axel Cobrabacker if he saw any missile assembling around. (Reward: Radioactive Suit) *Investigate Radioactive Area. (Clue: Hidden Door) *Examine Hidden Door. (Result: Missiles Found) *Ask Rita Reinguard if she can assist in disabling the missiles. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Mr Morell about giving them more information on PANDORA. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Research Truck Interior. (Clue: Locked Locket) *Examine Locked Locket. (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Jax's Misleading Note) *Go on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is an idiom meaning to spend time in sunlight, often by sunbathing. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:The Arctic Forest